New Member
by IcePrincess13
Summary: Serena is over coming her falts by the help of Darien and finds out that they are going to have a baby in the process.Lemon sences do not read if it offeneds you.
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW MEMBER SERENA---16 DARIEN---19 RITA---20 ANDREW---19 MELISSA--16 TRISH---20  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning. Serena was walking around the house trying to find something to do. Her parents were out of town on business and her brother was at a friends house until they came back. She finally decided that it might be best to just go for a walk. She changed her cloths into something more confortable.  
As she walked through the park she started thinking about a guy who would always rune her day. She got to teh rose garden what she didn't know was that she wasn't alone she never looke up, but just walked over to the bench and sat down.  
Darien was also walkign through the rose garden at the same time she was. He had a book in his hand hoping to get some time to read alone. He went to teh same bench that Serena was sitting on.  
"Well look what we have here. Hello Meatball Head what are you doing here. I thought for sure that you would be at the acarde today,"said Darien.  
She loked up upon hearing her nickname to see non other teh Dariend Sheilds. She wasn't going to waste her time arguring with him so she jsut went back to watching teh couples walk by.  
"What did you not here me or something?," asked a very startled Darien. He never expected ehr to just plain out ignore him.  
"I heard you. I just didn't think that statement really need a commit," said Serena.  
She then got up. The only reason why she went to the park was to get away from tehlife that she built around her.  
Darien noticed taht she was going to leave he walked right up to her, but she seemed to be in thought so he just followed her. Serena was going to a shop that was bery different than any place that he knew existed. There was a little library, a dojo, a backery, and a little ice skating rink. He watched as Serena walked to teh ice skating rink.  
"Hey, Rena. Didn't think you would be here today. Though a walk in the park woudl be perfect for today," said Rita.  
"Well i really was in the park, but someone just had to brother me. So i came here," said Serena.  
"Well ok, here are your sakred have fun," said Rita.  
Serena then walked over to teh rink and put on her skates. As she skted out to the middle of the rink everyone got off the ice.  
"Hello. I was wondering if I could get soem sktes?," asked Darien.  
"Well you have to bring your own skated. Serena just leave her's here for some reason," said Rita.  
"Hey Rita there should be an extra pair in teh back that i know will fit him," said Serena.  
Rita went to teh back and got them. When she gave them to him, he went to the side and put them on. When he got out on teh rink Serena skated over to him.  
"So you decided to follow me. May I ask why?," asked Serena.  
"Just wondering what you did in your freee time," said Darien.  
Serena then took off. Darien was suprised by this. He went after her, but she was too good at skating adn could't keep up. She did a couple turns adn when she stoped ice flew up towards Darien covering him. She started laughing and skated off the rink.  
"Here Rita I should get going don't want the girls finding out about this," said Serena as she handed her skates to Rita and walked out of the shop.  
Darien ran to catch up with her. He grabed her arm adn pulled her into an ally. He was bery startled by the fact that she wasn't a clummys girl like she acting.  
"Ok. Where did you learn how to skate like that?," asked Darien.  
"I've always know how. Will you please let me go?," damaded Serena.  
Darien liking the feeling of her in his arms. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. At first she didn't respind, but after a while they became more and more intense.  
Finally needed air they broke apart. Serena looked up at him adn not being able to stand tere any more took off. Darien was not going to let her get away that easley and went after her . When he got up to her they were at her house. Darien grabed her arm and was pulling ehr closer to him, but she had other ideas. Not wanting her neighbor to see her pulled him into her home. After closing the door Darien pulled her closet to him. Bending down to kiss her he made sure she couldn't get away but before he could kiss her the phone rang.  
"Hello, Oh, Hi mom hows France. Thats good will I'm fine just got back from a walk ok bye," said Serena.  
Darien walked over to Serena. He then tried to grabe her again, but she moved away. She went into the kitchen.  
"Darien sincw your here what to join me for dinner?," asked Serena.  
"Sure what are you haveing?," asked Darien as he walked into the kitchen. When he got in there he saw Serena bent over.  
"It depands on if you want to help me cook," said Seren as she stood up. When she turned around Darien was standing right there looking at her.  
"Not really so lets see what you have in there," said Darien as he started going through the refergister.  
He saw grapes, pizza, cheese, and also a bottol of soda. Bring all that he went to teh coperet in some crackers. After he got all that he turned to Serena and grabed her hand adn walked them both in teh living room.  
"Ok. Heres what we have lets eat. So Rena why are you parents in France?," asked Darien.  
"Business. I need to change my cloths. So wait here ifyou want to have food order in. I hope some money for that," said Serena.  
Serena went to her room adn changed into her pj's as she came do the staried she started taking down her hair. Darien was at the phone ordering some more food. When he turned aroudn he was really suprised by what he saw.  
"Ok. I ordered from a place with good food, but its on me," said Darien who was trying so hard not grabe her and make her pay for being so sexy.  
"Fine with me. So Darien may I ask why you kissed me and tehn followed me home,"she asked while walking down teh stair to the living room.  
"I really don't know I just wanted to. Well how about a snack," he said while sittingon teh floor between the sofa and the coffee table.  
Serena layed on the sofa started eating. About a half hour later the dinner shows up. Darien went to get it, while he was gone Serena bent over to grabe somehting off the coffee table. Darien came in and just as she was doing this, he went over to her put the food down adn layed her back on the sofa.  
He started kissing her and begin to undo her shirt. He kissed down her neck and made his way to her breast.  
Serena was so cought up int his that she never tried to stop. He got to her belly button and started to take off her bottoms. When he got to her pussy he pushed her legs apart and barried his face there. Serena started moving her hips trying to relieve some of the pressure down there, but it wasn't working. Of course Darien just keeped licking her down there, he finally pushed his tongue into her ever further causing her to buck her hips even more. Finally she released, Darien cameback up adn sat back down on the floor. Serena sat up and looket at Darien. He gave her some food and turned to eat himdself. After they got done Darien moved up and sat next to Serena.  
"Look Serena I'm sorry about that i was not myself. I shouldn't have doen that," said Darien  
"It's ok Darien, I enjoyed it thank you," said Serena as she leaned forward and kidded him.  
He grabe her waist and layed her back, but Serena had other ideas. Standign up she grabed his hand and walked up stairs. Reaching her bedroom door she opened the door and pulled Darien in.  
"Nice room. You know I always thought you would have bunnys all over," said Darien.  
"That's so over rated," Serena laoughed while she layed back on the bed.  
Darien walked onver to her and sat down. He took off his shirt and Serena wrped her arms around him. He layed down and she climb up on top of him. She started by kiddign him then she undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. She moved sown his body adn got to the base of his shaft.  
Wraping her hands aroudn it she started moving them back and forth. Darien moved with her, when he looked down he was suprised to see her mouth open adn going closer to his shaft. He then felt the wet, warm feeling of her mouth and her tongue running up and down his shaft. Finally she took him out and layed on Dariend side waiting for him to do something. He stood up and went to his pants. 


	2. I'm Lost

I'm Lost  
  
Serena looked at him wondering what he was up to. Pulling out his wallet, he opened it and took out a condom. Walking back over to her he layed it on the night stand.  
"Look Serena we don't have to do this. I can stop know," said Darien.  
"No, don't but their is something you should know. Your my first," said Serena.  
Darien nodded and then climbed on top of her and started to take off her cloths. Kissing her breast and sucking on them, he reached over to the night stand adn grabed the condom. After putting it on, he put the tip of his dick at teh opening of her vagina pushing it in a little, then a little more. Finally he just thrust it all the way in.  
She screamed out in pain and Darien was about to pull out, but she stopped him by pushing him further into her. When the pain was gone she started to push her hips up urging him to start. He began at a slow pase then started to move even faster. The build up was getting alot more. She finally released when she did she took Darien with her.  
Rolling off her he desposed of the condom and pulled her into his arms and feel asleep. A couple of hours later he woke up and went to teh bathroom and started the water for her to take a bath. When he turned around she was standing right there with his shirt on. Walking over to her he took off the shirt and carried her over teh the bath tube. Putting her in it he started to clean off her body.  
Taking her to teh badroom they crawled into the bed with each other and feel a sleep. Towared sun rise Darien woke up. Looking over to Serena he saw that she was crying in her sleep. When the alarm went off Serena got up and started to get dress. Looking over she saw that Darien staring at her.  
"You should get dresses I don't want my neighbors talking about me haveing a guy over," said Serena.  
"Ok. Umm......Well i was wondering if I'll see you again. I mean your not going to avoid me are you?," asked Darien.  
"No way am I going to avoid you, but you need to get going adn i need to go to school," said Serena.  
As Darien left Serena changed her cloths into her new school uniform. About five minutes later a car pulled up to the sidewalk. Walking to it a guy was in the divers seat.  
"Well lets go Amura I don't want to be late for school," said Serena.  
When they got to the school everyone ran over to the car. Walking into the school the cheerleaders were standing by the door that lead to the lockers. The head cheerleader walked over to Amura and stood in the way.  
"Where is she. You know the rules you can't go in while protecting her," said Melissa.  
"I'm right here what do you want?," asked Serena.  
"Today after school at the crown Arcada well work out our problems there," said Melissa.  
At 3:33 p.m. Serena changed her cloths and went to the acrada. Andrew and Darien were athte counter talking. She then walked over to them.  
"Hey Andrew I was wondering if there happen t be a fight in hear you wont kick me out withh you?," asked Serena.  
"No," said Andrew.  
When Andrew turned around Darien pulled Serena innto his lap. Wraping his arms around her he bent down and kissed her. By then Andrew turned around and saw everything.  
"You'll have my back right Darien?," asked Serena.  
"Of course I will sweetheart," said Darien.  
Just then Amura walked in. When he saw Serena in Darien's lap he walked over to her and gave her a big huge. Darien seeing this started getting very jelious. Melissa then walked in and saw Serena in Darien's lap grabed her by the Hair and pulled her out of it. Darien jumped up and was about to help her, but Amura grabed him and pulled him close. By this time he felt something sticking out of Amura's shirt.  
"(What in the world is going on here, he's suppossed to be a guy),"hought Darien.  
"Just wait adn see what happens. She's even better then me," said Amura.  
Seren stood up adn did a spin kick sending Melissa flying towards a booth. Melidda jumped up and walked over to her. Just then Amy, Raye, and Mina walked in and saw the fight. Serena was doing really good and was making Melissa regreat this fight. Finally Melissa just up and left Amure let Darien go and he ran over picked her up and he spun her around. 


	3. The mistake

The Mistake  
  
  
  
"You did great. You know what you dirseve,"said Darien.  
  
"What?," asked Serena.  
  
He leaned over and started whispering in her ear about takeing her to his place and makeing love to her little body. She blushed when hearing this, but looked up into his eyes and smiled. Grabing her hand they walked over to his car. Putting it into gear, they drove off. Getting out they went to the elavator and pushed the 7th floor. When they got there he pulled her out and into his apartment. Picking her up he carried her to his room. Striping off ehr cloths he threw her on the bed adn took off his cloths.  
  
Serena sat up and reached over to Darien. Reaching her hand out to him. When he took it, it was an understanding that they were know a couple. Pulling her to him they had a long passoniate kiss.  
  
"Darien. I really like you, but the problem is that we're moving a little fast. I don't want to make a mistake that we both pay for," said Serena.  
  
"So you wan to slow down. Serena I'd love to, but we already know how it is between us. Please don't make me go backwards with this relationship,"said Darien.  
  
"I wont, but we have to be careful,"Serena finally said after get up out of the bed and walked to him.  
  
Darien turned around and grabed Serena putting her towards him. He started kidding her and playing with her nipples. Dipping down he put his mouth to her breasts. He started sucking them and bitting them, at one time he ever pulled on them. Not being abot to stand it anymore Serena tried to pull away, but Darien just held her in place.  
  
"Oh god, Darien please....oh my god," yelled Serena.  
  
Not being able to stand the hard on he got from her yelling Serena was doing, he picked her up and layed her on the bed. Making sure the condom was on properly he crawled up on her. Little did they know the girls had finally woke up the uncousion Andrew and started over to Darien's place. When they got there, Andrew opened the door to her moaning adn wimpering coming from Darien's room.  
  
Walking over to the room, Andrew opened the door Andrew saw Darien on top of a body. The girl underneath him, was moving her hips very fast. Darien then rolled over and put her on top. Andrew then noticed who the girl was. His eyes widdend in suprise, but then change to anger. Finally he heard Darien and Serena screamed out and watched and Darien pushed his hips forwards and Serena arching back.  
  
Andrew turned around and walked back to the living room with a very red face. The girls saw this and wondered what was wrong. That was when they heard a voice coming from the room.  
  
Stepping out of his room, Darien had a robe around him and walked out to the living room to pick some things up. Entering the room he saw his friend and Serena's friends sitting there.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?," demaded Darien who was trying to hide his embarrment about the fact that they heard him adn Serena having sex.  
  
"Girls will you please go into his room so I can talk to him alone?," asked Andrew.  
  
"Umm..Maybe we should just go in there to talk and let the girls stay here," said Darien very nerceslly.  
  
As they walked to his room, Darien was trying so hard to get Andrew to talk to him outside the room. When Andrew wouldn't do that, Darien just hoped thar Serena was at least covered her up.  
  
Walking in the room Darien saw Serena sleeping on top of the covers. Not wanting Andrew to see her maked he grabed a quilt and covered her up.  
  
"You know there's no reason to do that I've already seen her naked," said Andrew while he walked over and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"What? When did you see her like that?," Darien damaded loudly.  
  
"When you were having sex with her. Now on that subject, what in the world were you thinking? Have you gone crazy?," damaded Andrew even louder wakeing Serena up.  
  
As she rolled over she just couldn't go back to sleep. Sitting up she noticed the quilt Darien covered her up with fell down. That was when she noticed the reason why Darien covered her up. Andrew was standing right there.  
  
Darien noticed this and went to her side. Pulling her close, he pulled the quitlt back around her. She moved futher into Darien's embrase that her body was almost lost.  
  
"Serena I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would come looking for us. Serena we have a prblem, Andrew saw us have sex and the girls heard us," said Darien.  
  
Serena looked up at him and saw that he was hurting. Wraping her arms around him, she just held him. Darien started rubbing Serena's back and kissing her neck.  
  
Andrew saw all this and thought that he better stop them, but he saw Rena pull back and gave Dare a kiss. He then saw Rena bend back and thrust her hips forward. That was when he knew that Darien has entered her.  
  
"Darien stop. You have to stop,"yelled Andrew, but it was no use there were already in the middle of it .  
  
Not being able to do anything, but watch Darien ruin his life. Andrew walekd out of the room shaking his head. 


	4. Baby

About two days after what happened at Darien's apartment, Serena was at a drug store buying a test. As she was going home all she could think about was the possible of having a baby. She knew that she was too young to have a kid, but she loved Darien. She really didn't know if Darien wanted to be a father, but if she were pregnant she would not be able to kill the child. When she got home, she went to her bathroom that she begged her mom to give her and took the test. Sitting on her bed she waited fro the results of the test. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. She went to the bathroom when the timer went off to see the results. When she saw the results she passed out. Down the read Darien was on his way over to Serena's house to see how she was going. He was really scared about the fact that she might be pregnant, but didn't know what she was going to do about the baby if she was. Serena had told him if he wanted to he could just walk in if she didn't answer the door. After knocking on the door twice he finally went in. Walking to her room he noticed that the bathroom light was on. "Oh my god. Serena are you all right. Please Serena answer me," yelled Darien while trying to wake her up. When she finally came around everything that happened before hand came back to her that was when she started crying. Darien ran up stairs to see what was wrong, but she wouldn't him anywhere near her. Sitting on her desk chair he tried to figure out what was wrong. "Serena please tell me what's wrong. I really hate to see you cry," said Darien. "What's wrong? You should know what's wrong asshole. You got me fucking pregnant," yelled Serena. 


End file.
